ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Locator Code
Locator codes (sometimes known as postcodes) are the main code system for sending mail in Ostrobia. All mail sent is managed by Ostrobia Post. It uses an alphanumeric system similar to that of the United Kingdom. Postcodes are also adopted for the use of route planning software, and as an official census unit. A typical locator code uses first, a one-letter zone code, followed by one or two digits representing a within-zone district, followed by two digits representing a unit of multiple addresses, or of a single delivery point. For instance the Stone Age Museum at Grijndervet Historical Site has the LVR locator code B-1452, where 'B' represents (most of) the state of Maine, '14' represents the farmwood within Synathal County, and '52' is a unique large-volume unit code. History Treien postal district The Treien postal district first came into use in 1933, when, similarly to London's system, the areas of the city were divided by area, to 'E', 'W', 'NW', 'NE', 'N', 'SW', 'SE', 'S' and 'C'. This system was used for several decades. A similar system came into use in Seblo in the 1940s, however these zones were sorted numerically. For instance, what is today Media City Ostrobia, was in zone 10, and indeed the locator 'T10' is still used for the Banning area. Introducing locators Locator codes were first introduced in their modern form during late 1971, when they were used for the area of Tenarite, which had 9 zones from D1-D9. Later much of Ostrobia followed through the 1970s, with the last area to have their locators finalised being the area around Lovetts in Stratoherra, which became R21 in January 1982. Formatting Generally formatting can use any rules, however the letters 'I' and 'O' are not used, to avoid confusion with the numbers 1 and 0 ('Q' is likewise unused), and a single-digit district like A2 is always 'A2', never 'A02'. List of post zones Formatting: Letter - Locator County - Locale *'A' - Locator County: Pollockshire & Northshire - National Territory **1 - Hamlewood, Hudston Bay, Victoria, Grustanasberg (HHBVG Area) **2 - North Shore Treien **3 - South Shore Treien **4 - South Central Treien **5 - North Central Treien **6 - North Eastern Treien **7 - South Eastern Treien *'B' - Locator County: Northshire - most of Maine **1 - Maine City North **2 - Maine City South **3 - Red Coast **4 - Newcastle **5 - Chaster Eld Tal **6 - South Maine *'C' - Norskshire - Northern Ostrobia **1 - Tenarite North **2 - Tenarite South **3 - Ookla Bay and Thennadad **6 - North West NOA *'D' - Freeshire - parts of Northern Ostrobia **1 - Bruthar Sergi Bromwin **2 - Camarden and South Eastern NOA *'E' - Pollockshire - Oreomond county & most of New North Wales **1 - Etusk **2 - Eden and Maryana Bay **3 - NW Thunet **4 - Baywarten and Edgitth **5 - Marathon, Dexsoko, Olesk Region (MDO) **6 - Austin and Tholo **7 - Rest of Oppingdon **8 - Brendton and Brundton *'F' - Buckindonshire & Shanadonshire - historical area of Central Holmes **1 - Middlevert **2 - Buckindon **3 - Shanadon **4 - Western Tezon Valley *'G' - Bayshire & Gottshire - eastern Holmes **1 - Dardly North **2 - Dardly South **3 - Dardly West **4 - Dardly Fostergate **5 - Holmeston\Eastern Bay (except for Dudlhethler) **6 - Alazon **7 - South Tezon **8 - Tezon on Holmes *'H - '''Rydeshire & Mertshire - Alnet **1 - Ostrobia Beigen **2 - Sabhenio-Keizergraath **3 - Helen Hozacky **4 - Rydeshire West **5 - Rydeshire East **6 - Mertshire *'I''' - not used *'J' - N\A - Prethenia **1 - La Sétte **2 - Coeur-de-Pretheniqué **3 - Saguenay Rysal **4 - Arby Bay **5 - Ghruk Bay *'K' - Codshire - northern Heblo **1 - Northern Heblo (Ayskery) **2 - Freston North **3 - Heblo Frontier North **4 - Heblo Frontier South **5 - Freston South *'L' - Hoffshire - southern Heblo **1 - Central Aranley **2 - South Aranley and the Thymes **3 - Newcastle and Longton **4 - Burton and Surrey **5 - Aranley New Bay and Sutton **6 - Cyutalban **7 - East Aranley Countryside *'M' - N\A - South Central **1 - Bsu Central **2 - Chanslwood **3 - Bsu Axdenzal and Hebzo **4 - South Transbal **5 - Proijta North **6 - Proijta South and Dazalum **7 - Baai van Baalen *'N' - N\A - eastern Hyenia *'O' - not used *'P' - N\A - western Hyenia *'Q' - not used *'R' - N\A - Stratoherra *'S' - Highlands - north east Haliheim *'T' - Yellowshire - rest of Haliheim *'U' - Highlands & Noelshire - Holboken *'V' - New Camberra *'W '- Noelshire - Heligoland Category:Ostrobia